Silk
by J. Peterson
Summary: ShizNat lime. Oneshot. "Now, whatever could it have been that made Natsuki blush so cutely?" the older girl pondered philosophically. "Certainly, if we've already done such things, there's no sense in being embarrassed by talking about them." ((Cover by Krystal of Nol))


**Disclaimer:**  
Mai HiME and all its characters belong to Sunrise. No profit made, no copyright infringement intended.

**Warnings:**  
ShizNat fic, which means that it features two females harboring more than friendly feelings for one another. No outright lemon, but innuendo is good, yes? And lime is refreshing.

**Author's Notes:**  
I really should have thought up a different title. This one reminds me far too much of an incredibly silly conversation I had with a friend not long ago. It was about Star Wars and lingerie doubling as weaponry. 'Nuff said.

Thank you for reading.

**Silk**

* * *

"Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?"

"That." A pause. "Play with my hair."

"Ara. I wonder..."

Natsuki rolled her eyes. It wasn't that she minded resting in Shizuru's bed like she was, on her back with the older girl leaning over her while a slender hand combed through her hair, but it was late, and sated as she was, she was tired, dammit. And the light tugs she could feel at her scalp from her lover's attentions were just distracting enough to keep her from slipping fully into sleep.

"Oh, come on," she spoke up again when the motions continued undaunted. "Enlighten me, here. With all the time and effort you spend on fiddling with it, you should at least know why you do it in the first place."

She could only barely make out the slight glint of low light meeting even teeth as Shizuru smiled. "I suppose that I just like Natsuki's hair," she said. "It is, after all, very lovely. Just like the rest of her."

"Oh." Natsuki never really knew how to deal with compliments. Well, compliments from this particular person, anyway. With anyone else she could either brush it off or just go with a simple, muttered 'thanks', but Shizuru always said these things with such a strong undercurrent of affection in her voice that it made it hard to find a response. "... it's just hair."

"Ah, but that is where Natsuki is wrong," came the fond reply, and she felt the surface of the mattress shift subtly as Shizuru lifted herself up a little higher. "It's far more than 'just hair'. It's thick, smooth and beautiful... it feels like the finest quality of silk when I run my fingers through it. And let's not forget the fact that it's so long that when I straddle the backs of your thighs, I can wrap my hand around it and pull just enough that you--"

"SHI-SHIZURU!" The name left her throat in an oddly high-pitched yelp, and it was a small mercy that the lack of light in the room hid the sudden color that flooded her face. "C-can we _please_ talk about something else? Or better yet, sleep!"

A low, almost soundless chuckle brushed against her cheek when Shizuru's lips touched it and undoubtedly felt the heat in it. "Now, whatever could it have been that made Natsuki blush so cutely?" the older girl pondered philosophically. "Certainly, if we've already done such things, there's no sense in being embarrassed by talking about them."

"Feel free to change the subject at any time," she muttered, closing her eyes firmly and doing her best to will the blood from her face. "Any time at all."

"Nope." A moist breath washed over her lips, and even the fact that she was so chagrined that it bordered on mortification couldn't stop the familiar tingle from spreading over her skin when she felt a warm body settle more firmly against her own. "Because I think I've found the reason. Would Natsuki care to know it?"

"No."

"Then I shall gladly explain." Shizuru blithely ignored the exasperated groan that those words earned her. "You see, I think that Natsuki actually likes it very much," she whispered against the corner of her mouth. "... and that it's the amount of enjoyment she gets out of such actions that she can't quite make peace with."

"Shi-zu-ru..." She bit off the individual syllables of the older girl's name in her best warning tone.

And found that it had about the same effect as usual, which – of course - was none at all.

"But there's no need to worry." Soft, satiny lips brushed against her own, and she couldn't help but melt under the caress – even if she could tell from the feel of them that Shizuru was wearing that damned smirk of hers again. "I have no plans of sharing with others just how Natsuki likes her nighttime activities to be a little on the forceful side sometimes. I wouldn't tell on her like that."

"You'd better not," she growled in return, cracking one eye open and peering up at what she could see of her lover's shadowy face. "Or I'll make sure that a few key people find out about the times when you made me dress up in your old kaichou uniform."

The sight of Shizuru's eyes widening ever so slightly in surprise was very satisfying, Natsuki decided with a smirk of her own. "I mean, how would your fangirls feel if they knew just how much you enjoy playing the delinquent?"

Now, the red gaze narrowed in a mild frown. "You wouldn't dare," Shizuru said, lifting herself onto one arm and trailing her free hand over the hip of the exposed body beneath her.

"Oh yeah? Try me, Fujino." Natsuki felt her smirk widen to a grin as she saw the pout form, and rose up onto her elbows to push the protruding lower lip back into place with her own.

"Now," she whispered a bit breathlessly after a few long, very pleasant moments. "About those nighttime activities you mentioned..."

"Have I created a monster?" Shizuru wondered playfully, her lips shaping a smug little smile that was visible even in the dark bedroom. "Natsuki seems to have become quite insatiable, I fear."

She felt the blush again, but somehow managed to keep the scowl at bay. "Well, maybe it would be better if we just went to sleep," she offered conversationally, shrugging her shoulders before laying back down and turning onto her side with a yawn. "It is a school night, and I guess that not everyone can have my stamina."

"Pardon?" There was another slight shifting motion as Shizuru settled down behind her, and she had to bite back a snicker at the notably deeper, half-warning, half-amused note she could pick up in the other's voice. "And what, exactly, is that supposed to mean?"

"C'mon, Shizuru, you know I love you." Natsuki tugged the covers up over her shoulder and smiled as she heard the small pause in breathing that those words could garner even now. "But you are getting closer to the big two-oh. No more teenage energy, y'know? So it's totally understandable if you can't keep up." She reached back and gave a nearby hip a comforting little pat. "Not blaming you at all."

Out of the two of them, the older girl was definitely the master of teasing. Natsuki knew that for a fact, since she tended to be the one on the receiving end of her lover's often devious sense of humor most of the time. But it was impossible to hang around Fujino Shizuru for years on end and not pick up a trick or two of one's own in the meantime.

An arm snaked underneath her head just before a hand grasped her chin and tilted it up, and she felt her breath catch as a soft, naked body pressed intimately against her own. Lips and teeth grazed her shoulder and the side of her throat, and she clutched at the pillow with one hand when her other one was settled between their bodies – held in place between her own back and the silky skin of Shizuru's stomach.

"Ikezu. You know I can't resist a challenge."

Natsuki wasn't sure if the shiver that worked its way through her was due to the feeling of moist breath warming her skin, or if it stemmed from the definite husk that her lover's voice had now acquired.

"So..." A set of blunt, well-maintained nails trailed over her thigh, and she felt the muscles in her abdomen clench in involuntary reaction when the almost tickling touch continued up along the center of her torso, swirling and circling in a seemingly random pattern that nevertheless succeeded in impacting every sensitive patch of skin. "Natsuki is worried that I won't be able to properly take care of her?"

"I-it's a justifiable concern," she responded, though her voice did waver when she felt the tip of a tongue trace over a spot just below her ear. "Gotta make sure that you're..." A knee slid between her own, and she had to bite her lip to keep back a whimper as that knee lifted and took her own up with it. "... that you're not slacking off."

"I see." The hand on her chin let go, and she felt the arm move until it could wrap around her ribs and pull her firmly against a warm body that – judging by the two points she could now feel pressing into the backs of her shoulders – was every bit as aroused as her own was fast becoming. "Then I suppose that I had better prove myself."

"Oh, God." She exhaled shakily as those nails left their previous entertainment alone and started tracing downwards at a tortuously slow pace.

"Oh no." Shizuru's low, fond laugh against her ear made her shudder in anticipation. "Trust me, my darling... He has nothing to do with this."

END - "Silk"


End file.
